


Ruby Reds

by baku_midnight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Night, Flirting, Gambling, M/M, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baku_midnight/pseuds/baku_midnight
Summary: Kaiba is impelled by his board of directors to attend a fancy outing to mingle with clients, and he brings Atem along, becausea.) he’s rather afraid to leave the newly corporeal Atem alone at home where he can wreak havoc,b.) bringing a fully alive, authentic pharaoh as your date is pretty remarkable and Kaiba wants everyone to know it, andc.) just having Atem around has got to result in...something fun.





	Ruby Reds

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a Yu-Gi-Oh fic for years!

All things considered, the night was unfolding smoothly, like the pages of a neatly-trimmed novel. Kaiba’s blue and black tux fit him like an envelope fits a letter, and he couldn’t ignore the confidence the waist-hugging smoking jacket accorded him as he turned about the floor with languid ease.

 

Tickets to the charity dinner and casino were ¥200,000 and benefitted victims of the latest natural disaster to strike a poor, seaside town, but altruism was hardly on Kaiba’s mind. Instead, he had been impelled to attend by his board of directors, who insisted his presence would secure the confidence of his investors, and ensure that his latest technological ventures would be fully funded.

 

Especially since his last venture nearly bled KaibaCorp dry.

 

Said venture was currently making broad, unpredictable circuits of the hall, strutting from game table to buffet table with absolute confidence, seemingly unaware of the fact that his appearance here was the result of six months of obsessive study and rigorous pining, and billions of yen in costs. Travelling through light and space to another dimension to retrieve the ancient prince was a feat and a half, though convincing him to return to Domino City took decidedly less effort. Kaiba remembered clearly strolling into the vibrancy of the pharaoh’s dimension, beyond time and somehow outside of it, and putting out his hand for Atem to take. Atem had taken his hand, and walked right past him and through the portal whence he came.

 

Across the hall, Atem was leaning on a stair rail and tapping his finger against his chin while he conversed with yet another wealthy stranger. Actually, the conversation seemed fairly one-sided, as Atem merely watched the man’s lips move with smug disinterest.

 

Surely, _even_ the pharaoh knew that his floor-length evening gown—bright red, sleeveless, and with slits up both sides cut all the way to the thigh—would garner a fair amount of attention, if not outright gawking. His bangles of gold and bronze glinted in complement to the sequined dress, and in his grand coif an ornate crown made him even more conspicuous. His earrings, large, hand-formed and blue in counterpoint to the dress’s vibrant fabric, hung gently from his ears. His skin was tanned a balmy, irresistible olive and his eyes were stark with black maquillage.

 

Kaiba allowed himself a moment to stare. He often pondered that the dimension from where he’d retrieved the pharaoh wasn’t just of his own imagination, and the man himself a figment of his waking dream.

 

Atem’s eyes flickered curiously across the room, and then he was leaving his conversation partner without so much as an excuse, to wherever he next was drawn. His hips swayed confidently as he disappeared into the crowd like a myth, and Kaiba let out a low sigh.

 

His attention was captured by a woman in a tight-fitting suit and equally tight hairdo. A reminder of the dossier he’d been made to read earlier by his aides identified her as a wealthy target for Kaiba to charm.

 

“I must know,” Ms. Kujira, tall and keen and CEO to the company that bore her name, said softly as she approached, “who on earth is he?”

 

Kaiba pulled distractedly at his cuffs. The cufflinks, emblazoned and in the shape of the letters “KC”, caught the light of the chandelier and reminded him of his purpose.

 

“Would you believe ‘distant relation’?” Kaiba huffed, and the woman laughed aloud. She placed her hand on his bent arm, giving a none-too-subtle squeeze.

 

A negotiation was like a meal: you needed to be hungry for it to really take full advantage, and luckily, Kujira was ready to eat. She ate up all of Kaiba’s offerings, and in minutes he had secured a partnership with her company for another year. He only had to answer a few further questions about Atem: Where did you get him? What country is he from? He is quite beautiful, isn’t he?

 

Kaiba answered in half-truths, leaving her company the moment he had a chance. Atem drew more eyes than his, indeed. Currently, he spotted the pharaoh bent over a roulette table, smugly placing chips here and there and delighting in his earnings.

 

Bringing him along had been an easy decision. In room full of games of strategy, chance, and drama, would the pharaoh feel utterly at home, but Kaiba also rather feared leaving him, in his new body, in the mansion alone. There was no telling what a bored intellect with little regard for Kaiba’s privacy could get up to when left to himself. And, honestly, it was entertaining to say the least to watch Atem sashay across the games floor like nothing in the world challenged him.

 

Kaiba approached, stepping into place at Atem’s back, watching the roulette wheel turn round. When Atem didn’t acknowledge him, he swiped a finger across the top of his olive thigh, in the secret space between their two bodies.

 

“A fool’s game,” Kaiba said as Atem’s skin prickled against his knuckle.

 

“I rather like it,” Atem replied, not looking up from the wheel, which spun and clicked noisily before the ball landed on red.

 

Without another word, Atem stood and wandered away, even as his winnings were being counted, bored.

 

Atem did the same all evening: going from game to game, table to table and playing without the intention to keep any money. His reasoning, as he was eager to announce when in Kaiba’s earshot, was, “ _my date_ could buy this entire place several times over,” and he gave a smug grin as he left his chips where they lay. The auctioneers, excited to increase the house’s winnings, tried to entice him over to their tables with fancy cocktails, to which he would answer,

 

“I’m not old enough.”

 

As if 5,000 years old wasn’t old enough.

 

An offer from the leader of Ajiyaki Manufacturing, next on his hit-list, was of no interest to Kaiba. All the well-heeled CEO of the same name could offer him was a shared patent for a new, ultra-efficient vehicle his company was manufacturing. Kaiba just raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Your…companion is making quite a scene, you know,” Ajiyaki muttered, when Kaiba rejected his offer, “you’d ought to keep an eye on him.”

 

Kaiba glared him down. “He’s making more of an impact on this room _in one night_ than you could if you stayed in business for a thousand years.” He left the man be.

 

Truly, Atem’s very presence changed the atmosphere. For a moment, he was gone for Kaiba’s sight, and he was tempted to send his guards—four of them attending the party in matching suits and ubiquitous indoor sunglasses—to search for him. But he spotted him finally in the crowd, making chit-chat with a rather handsome youth.

 

Kaiba frowned openly as the young man ate up Atem’s attention, scratching nervously at his neck while Atem made his best play at being interested in what he was saying. Kaiba dwelled a moment on whether what he was saying could truly, actually capture Atem’s intrigue, when his next target appeared. The rotund businessman, called Saba, clomped over, leaning heavily on his cane, stepping beside Kaiba and following his eyeline.

 

Saba was positively lecherous, staring openly at Atem’s naked shoulders and knees while Kaiba scowled at him. Making nice almost wasn’t worth the money.

 

“You know I’m always in KaibaCorp’s corner,” Saba said, taking a deep swig of champagne, “I always believed in your father—even if _others_ didn’t.”

 

Saba gave a knowing look that made Kaiba practically see white, but he schooled his expression into neutral frown. This was about funding, not friendship.

 

“As for my contribution—there may be other ways to _entice_ me increasing it,” Saba went on, raising an eyebrow in Atem’s direction, the man in question obliviously enjoying a round of throwing dice.

 

Kaiba was prepared to leave the entire party right then, _fuming_ as he marched over to Atem and placed a hand on his back.

 

“If you’re quite done humiliating yourself playing these simplistic games, we should go home,” Kaiba gritted into Atem’s ear. Atem sidestepped the reach of his arm, twirling out of his grasp.

 

“I’m still enjoying myself,” Atem answered, “and if you weren’t so afraid to lose a game that _isn’t_ of your own design, you might as well.”

 

“I don’t make games, I make game peripheries.” Still fuming, Kaiba let Atem lead him over to a blackjack table, where the sight of cards face-down on the table quickly enticed his imagination.

 

“Let’s compete,” Atem said, settling on a stool nearly too tall for his petit frame, wrapping an ankle around the mahogany leg, “I suspect you cannot win more tokens than I can this evening.”

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, though he took up another stool. He ignored the way that the other guests at the table stared at him, whispering excitedly. “And if I do?”

 

Atem smirked. “For this evening alone, you can do whatever you want to me.”

 

Kaiba felt his heart leap into his mouth, especially with the open way that Atem made the announcement. It’s not that he cared how these high-society morons thought of him—be it poorly or, preferably, with some sort of terrified awe—but his money did count a _little_ bit on his reputation, and there was little about that comment that couldn’t be interpreted…in a particular way. He simply gave Atem a stark stare, indicating that his terms had been agreed to.

 

They played for the next hour, Kaiba’s financial plans very much abandoned. Blackjack was easy, and Texas Hold’em even more so, thanks to Kaiba’s near-perfect poker face. Atem had the advantage of looking so utterly foreign and charming that no one could guess what he was thinking. Kaiba had an inkling: clearly, Atem saw this as simply another challenge, another chance to confirm his title of King of Games—especially because he did not name a condition of victory for himself. Just the chance to defeat Kaiba in another challenge was enough of a reward for him.

 

But for Kaiba… Now that the image was in his head, he couldn’t stop seeing it. Peeling that red dress from Atem’s shoulders with his teeth, watching the way his toes curled and his skin flushed a brilliant hue… Kaiba’s obsession was absolute, and singular—none of the other well-dressed men or women at the party tonight caught his fancy in the slightest; there was only one man who ever had.

 

“You were ruthless at that card table,” Atem commented, as he struck through Kaiba’s orbit, reaching up and sweeping a finger across the young CEO’s chin as he went by, “I expected nothing less.”

 

“Don’t waste my time with pleasantries, _Pharaoh,_ ” Kaiba snarked back, “I have a competition to win.”

 

Kaiba reached out to tuck a finger into the thin strap of Atem’s dress, but Atem ducked from his touch with ease.

 

Atem flitted from table to table, winning at dice and even roulette. Kaiba had two assistants keep track of each of their winnings as the night went on. Servers chased them around offering hors d’oeuvres and treats and wine and sake, which Kaiba also declined. He planned to be utterly sober for what the night entailed. Not that he ever imbibed—he had too much to do, too much to make, too much to be lucid for.

 

Atem stared at Kaiba across a felted table as they raised the ante back and forth an infuriating number of times. His wine-coloured gaze was steadfast and playful, and a smirk remained on his lips as he popped a cracker topped with eggplant pâté into his mouth and sipped fruity soda. The last card was flipped and it was evident Atem had been bluffing. Kaiba laughed aloud as the pot was pulled with a croupier stick across the table to him.

 

“Well played, Kaiba,” Atem said, and reached out to stroke a hand down Kaiba’s forearm, and this time, it was Kaiba’s turn to snatch himself away.

 

“Don’t wrinkle my suit,” Kaiba sneered, “it costs more than all of the riches in your entire kingdom.”

 

“Oh, really?” Atem bit back, “it’s no more impressive than the robes any of my _advisors_ wore.”

 

The night went on and Kaiba’s aides attempted valiantly to have him return to communing with investors, but he would not stop the game for anything. He left the various well-to-do without the pleasure of his brisk company, and kept his eyes on Atem. They played together and apart, chasing each other around the broad ballroom floor as if in an extended waltz.

 

Finally, the night drew to a close, with dessert being served and the tables closing up. It was well past midnight and the dinner would continue for another few hours, but it was time to cash out. Atem beat out Kaiba by a generous amount. He could blame his distractions, and the fact that Atem got a head start on him, but it was a moot point. While the house’s winnings went to tsunami relief, their winnings went to charity: an orphanage that Kaiba sponsored regularly.

 

Atem wrapped a hand around Kaiba’s forearm as they proceeded to the exit, an aide returning Kaiba’s coat to him. His advisors had tried in vain to get him to leave the massive mantle behind, but he insisted, and draped it over his shoulders. Atem wore a long, kimono-styled jacket over his dress, and the two of them left hand-in-arm.

 

In the back of the limousine, they sat with Atem clutching gently to Kaiba’s arm, leaning on his shoulder. Their easy touches had grown more and more bold, starting with the way Atem had taken Kaiba’s hand when he stood in his palace chamber, and the pharaoh was swept into the modern age with the flick of a wrist. Atem went happily, and they travelled across dimensions together, through time and place. Excitement turned into familiarity, then excitement again. Everything seemed to lead up to this moment, right now.

 

“You didn’t win,” Atem whispered in his ear, and Kaiba bristled in a way that had nothing to do with losing the game. Well, a _little_ bit to do with losing the game. Mostly, it was anticipation, simmering for hours on low, threatening now to boil over. “It’s a shame. I would have liked to see how you would have made use of your reward.”

 

Kaiba shrugged. He did not like to lose—but he’d discovered, once he’d finally retrieved the pharaoh and didn’t feel compelled to duel him right away, putting it off until the next day and then the next, until they were cohabiting like they had been for months—that it wasn’t winning that excited him, but the chance to play against Atem at all. He placed a hand on the seat between them, stroking a finger against Atem’s bare thigh, and then after a moment placing his whole palm against the copper flesh.

 

“What do you expect to take as _your_ prize?” Kaiba asked. His mouth was suddenly dry. Riches? To gloat? Power beyond anything Yuugi or his pathetic friends could ever hope to achieve? What did the out-of-time pharaoh desire—besides to try Kaiba’s patience?

 

Atem paused a moment, then dropped all pretense, all sarcasm and wit.

 

“You.”

 

Kaiba froze, looking straight ahead. Atem leaned into his shoulder, gripping his arm tighter, practically winding himself around it like an asp bedecked in gold.

 

“In what way?” Kaiba couldn’t help but utter, thinking for the first time, in all the night’s games of chance, that he was pushing his luck.

 

“In every way,” Atem said, suddenly without a hint of pride or triumph in his voice. “It’s all I’ve wanted for a long time.”

 

Kaiba stared, his heart leaping into his throat and thudding away in a mix of terror and utter elation. It had all been leading up to this—six months of trying and failing to find him. Insisting, against all contrary opinion, that _he_ was still out there. It was all for him. The pharaoh. The only man Kaiba could ever consider even close to his match. His skin prickled. His palms sweat, his fingers stilled.

 

Atem didn’t say anything else, and Kaiba suspected his own lack of reaction offended him. He answered by silently squeezing the pharaoh’s thigh. It was all he could manage, words having failed him.

 

When the ride came to an end, Kaiba stepped out of the vehicle and Atem joined him, gently tugging his long skirt out of the way of his piercing heels. The late night air, still dense with warmth, snaking around the neon lights of the city and the long line of Kaiba’s driveway, hit them with force.

 

Kaiba took a deep breath, and swallowed down something suspiciously like bile. Then he turned, wrapped his arms around Atem’s waist, and foisted him over his shoulder.

 

“Oh! By the gods, Kaiba!” Atem yelped, gripping at Kaiba’s coat for dear life as his feet left the ground and he found himself folded in two over a broad shoulder. “What on earth…I…” He trailed off meekly as Kaiba paraded him past unaffected guards, aides and other staff, into the door held open for him, and to the elevator to the penthouse.

 

Kaiba’s heart was racing as he walked Atem across his suite and to his bedroom, placing him down on the mattress with a thump. His jacket was bunched beneath him, his skirt was rucked up over his thighs, his straps fallen to his upper arms, his bangles smooth and glistening.

 

Kaiba stood at the foot of the bed, chest heaving, while Atem folded his long legs beneath him, the heels catching on the coverlet.

 

“All the morons who were looking at you tonight,” Kaiba said, before he could stop himself. The words just flowed out like blood from a wound. He threw his coat on the ground with vehemence. “All of them gawking, smiling to themselves—I wanted to show them so badly…that you were mine alone. You’re mine, Pharaoh. I brought you here. You’re _mine_.”

 

Atem stared, his face heating and turning a brilliant salmon hue. His eyes were wide, youthful, and remarkably innocent, suddenly. Kaiba watched with laser-focused attention Atem’s apple bob as he swallowed.

 

“Show me.”

 

Kaiba’s heart swelled, his belly tightening as if struck. He felt his hands start to shake as he made them into fists.

 

“Show me now,” Atem said, voice barely above a whisper, “I…demand it. It’s my prize—”

 

He was cut off by Kaiba leaping onto the bed and surging forward to seal his lips in a kiss.

 

They kissed, biting back and forth at each other’s lips, pushing and tugging, breathing and sighing. Atem let out a sharp moan as a tooth penetrated his bottom lip, bruising the plump flesh. He reached up and slid his arms around Kaiba’s shoulders, giving Kaiba leverage to lift him up the bed and lay him out flat, pressing down over top of his lithe body.

 

The kiss ended with a loud smack and Kaiba peeled Atem’s dress straps down over his shoulders, tugging the upper hem over his breasts and baring his nipples, which he fingered curiously, swirling and tugging them both. Atem’s elegant hands kneaded his shoulders while Kaiba leaned over to suck eagerly at one nipple, drawing it to stand inside his mouth while pulling at the other.

 

“Remove your robes,” Atem ordered, but the silky-soft way his panting voice came out, it was more like a plea, “I want to see you.”

 

Kaiba obliged, pulling away to sit on his knees and unbutton his shirt. He shed the jacket and y-shirt, leaving a tight-fitting undershirt beneath that clung to and outlined his abdominals. Atem watched, practically salivating as Kaiba shucked open his slacks and tossed his belt aside, letting room for the bulge between his thighs.

 

“You must’ve known,” Atem panted, “the way I was trying to get your attention all night… I was jealous. I wanted all of it. I didn’t want you to look at anyone else.”

 

Kaiba swallowed. He thought it had been the reverse.

 

He sunk back down, squeezing Atem’s waist, lifting Atem’s hips so his belly arched to his waiting kiss. He planted caresses through the velvety fabric, across his stomach, hipbones, and sternum. He stuck his forefingers in the slits of the red dress, tugging it up over the lacy band of his panties. The red lace peeked out over the juts of golden pelvic bones, teasing the view Kaiba was desperate to confirm all night.

 

“Take it off or I will tear it off of you,” Kaiba warned, and Atem fumbled for the clasp of his dress under the armpit. His fingers trembled to tug the invisible zipper down until he was free to shimmy out of the long garment, and Kaiba to snatch it away and throw it on the floor.

 

Atem’s excitement strained the band of his panties, pressing outwards in a charming bend, moisture sopping from the tip. Kaiba swept both of his legs into the crook of his elbow and then up over his shoulder, narrowly avoiding the pierce of ruby stilettos as he brought Atem’s ankles to rest behind his neck.

 

Kaiba pulled a small sachet of lubricant from the pocket of his slacks, ripping it open with his teeth and slathering one hand in it. He peeled the panties away from Atem’s cleft just enough to reveal his twitching hole, and boldly stuck a finger in.

 

“You were…” Atem flinched, then promptly swooned, laying a hand across his forehead, “carrying that with you all evening?”

 

Kaiba rolled his eyes. He desired to capture all of Atem’s attention in this moment, draw him to the here and now. He pressed his finger in deeper, swirling it in a tight circle, plunging the knuckles in and out. Atem’s narrow chest heaved with breath, expanding generously as he was fingered open.

 

“Tell me how long you’ve been waiting for this,” Atem sighed, his body jolting as a second finger penetrated him along with the second. He yelped and arched his back, digging teeth into his bottom lip.

 

Kaiba frowned. The anticipation of this moment had consumed his entire evening, but then, there were the six months of miserable pining, of being alone... Not to mention the lonely, confused years before that, when the man he saw as his match was nothing more than a nebulous split-personality. He didn’t answer.

 

“I’ll tell you how long I’ve been waiting for you,” Atem whispered, his brown fingers curling in the white coverlet. “5000 years.”

 

The confession surged through Kaiba despite himself, and he pushed forward, sliding a third finger inside Atem’s body. Atem squirmed as resistance was met, sucking in air and then blowing out hard to help himself loosen. Kaiba watched with fascination the way his belly clenched and expanded with breath, and his hole quivered to accept his penetrating fingers.

 

“Don’t make me wait any longer,” Atem begged, reaching for Kaiba’s groin. He pulled his member free from his briefs, encircling the head with elegant fingers. The red crown pushed through his curled digits with vigour and Kaiba let out a groan.

 

Kaiba withdrew his fingers, not missing the way Atem sighed in disappointment but also relief at their loss. He pulled the red panties down over the pharaoh’s thighs, letting them hang off of one foot, and then placed one of Atem’s ankles, decked in his generous bangles, on each of his shoulders. He made to guide himself in, watching Atem’s slender hand joining him.

 

When the tip connected, it was like fire, and it took all of Kaiba’s restraint not to surge forward into the glorious heat. Kaiba watched Atem’s thighs begin to shake as he applied pressure, letting the tip and crown slide past Atem’s defenses and into his tight hole. He saw tears blossom at the corners of Atem’s eyes as he pushed against the intrusion, but Kaiba didn’t stop. Couldn’t. Once the crown was clear, he pressed in in one long slide that had Atem’s head falling helplessly back against the pillow.

 

“It’s in,” Atem sighed out as he traced his stretched anus with his fingertips, “you’re in me…”

 

Kaiba let out a breath, tipping back his head and closing his eyes. This felt final, complete. To think only hours prior he was chasing his rival around the casino floor, _betting_ on a chance to touch him—now, ecstatic heat surged through his limbs, alighting nerves all up and down his spine. He turned his chin and pressed his lips to Atem’s ankle.

 

Atem’s body was clenching at him, pulling him close, but Kaiba deigned to make him wait, lingering inside him, filling him, making himself present. He pulled Atem’s stilettos off one by one, kissing his toes. Atem bucked his hips up, insistent for more.

 

“Move,” Atem commanded, and Kaiba felt his mouth was dry as he complied.

 

Kaiba pulled away and then thrust forward, burying his shaft deep inside Atem’s warm channel, pushing until he felt resistance and Atem’s thighs jolt with pleasure. Atem moaned and threw back his head, his hair in messy waves on the pillow, his fingers gripping the sheets. Kaiba planted a hand on his hip to draw him into a steady rhythm, thrusting in deep and making Atem cry out.

 

A particular jab at just the right angle had Atem shouting in surprise and drawing his knees together; Kaiba simply ripped them apart again. He grabbed Atem’s thighs, pressing them back nearly to his shoulders while he thrust in deep, watching Atem’s face contort with stunned pleasure and knowing he’d found his best spot.

 

“Gods! Kaiba!” Atem moaned, trying in vain to pull his legs together as Kaiba kept them apart. “It’s too…you’re so…!”

 

Kaiba smirked as he fucked Atem, setting a steady pace. Atem reached down to stroke himself, hand flying over his hardness while he sobbed and threw back his head. He squirmed and trembled, trying to pound back against Kaiba’s pelvis as Kaiba held him in place to be fucked.

 

It was so much. The millions of the lights of the casino floor came closer as Kaiba reached forward and swept Atem into his arms, trapping his leaking erection between them as he slammed into his ass. He parted his knees, digging his socked toes into the covers for the strength to drive himself harder inside. A stunning red dress, olive skin, hungry eyes, feelings that reached across the broad floor—Kaiba’s vision swam with images as he tucked his chin into Atem’s neck.

 

Atem moaned into his ear, saying, “yes, yes, there, that’s it,” his words punctuated by loud sobs and whines of pleasure, desperate as he hurtled towards completion. Kaiba shivered and buried his face in Atem’s neck, feeling slender arms come up around his shoulders.

 

Orgasm approached like a freight train, and Kaiba felt his stomach tighten as he drew closer, his hips leaping up and making Atem shout with ecstasy. Kaiba bit down on Atem’s collarbone, letting out a wicked growling groan as he came, pushing in as deep as he could and shifting his hips in slow, languid circles.

 

After a moment, Kaiba pulled back, noticing Atem still hard and still impaled on his length. The idea of Atem reaching orgasm with Kaiba inside him was nearly enough to make him ready again as he reached for Atem’s hardness. A few generous, pumping strokes and Atem was coming like a fountain, moaning and throwing his hand over his forehead, his thighs twitching and knees collapsing open like the petals of a flower.

 

Kaiba pulled out, leaving a pool of his spend beneath Atem’s ass. He carefully moved them to an unsoiled quadrant of the massive bed and lay down beside Atem, watching his slim body heave with breath.

 

They were both panting, the stars receding slowly as they regained their breath. Atem’s belly was expanding with air, his legs giving the occasional jolt. Kaiba placed a hand over his thigh, feeling the electric shocks race through his muscles.

 

“You kept putting your hand there all evening,” Atem commented, turning to touch Kaiba’s cheek with a silky-soft knuckle. “Good. Keep it there, always.”

 

Kaiba couldn’t help but smirk something that was closer to a smile. He kissed the backs of Atem’s fingers as he lay on his side, tucking himself back into his briefs and considering a shower. For the moment, however, he didn’t want to move a muscle, save for the fingers to stroke circles into Atem’s leg, and the lips to kiss his shoulder.

 

“We should play those games again,” Atem mused, lying in what was now the unsalvageable mess of his coif, “I enjoyed them all.”

 

“They hold those charity dinners every six months,” Kaiba explained, with the silent agreement to take Atem along.

 

Atem smiled a brilliant smile at him, his gaze like a lantern lighting up the room. If this is what such a night entailed, he’d bring Atem along at every opportunity.


End file.
